villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jones (X-Men Movies)
Jones is the secondary antagonist of the 2019 X-Men film Dark Phoenix. He is a D'Bari soldier who serves as the right-hand man of the D'Bari leader Vuk. He was portrayed by Ato Essandoh, who portrayed Craig Jeffers in Jason Bourne. Biography Losing His Home Planet Jones started out as an unnamed member of the D'Bari, before rising himself up to become the second-in-command of Vuk. However, it wasn't until an unimaginable destructive cosmic entity (known as the Phoenix) wandered across the universe, and later used its powers to destroy the D'Bari's planet, leaving only Vuk and many few D'Bari as survivors. Because of this event, Vuk vowed to get revenge on the Phoenix and find a new home planet for her race. Tracking Down the Phoenix In 1992, Vuk and her posse traveled to Earth, where they used their shape-shifting abilities to take on human disguises; even her second-in-command killed a man named Jones and took on his identity. Along with Vuk and the D'Bari race, Jones learned that the young mutant Jean Grey absorbed the Phoenix into herself after the X-Men's previous mission to save several astronauts and it also caused her to accidentally killed the mutant Mystique and several police officers. Deciding that Jean might be a perfect tool to create a new world for the D'Bari race, Vuk tracks down and confronts Jean's father John of Jean's whereabouts, but when he refused to cooperate, Vuk kills him. Around the same time, Jean heads over to the island of Genosha for safety (inhabited by the Brotherhood of Mutants led by Magneto), but is turn down by Magneto after she tried to kill several arriving soldiers tasked for her arrest. Seeing that Jean has no one left to turn to, Vuk meets her in person and tells her about the history of the Phoenix, convincing her to use her powers for her own use and abandon whatever beliefs of morality to achieve it. When Magneto and the Brotherhood conspired to kill Jean in New York City for what she did, Professor Xavier and the X-Men arrive to stop them. Magneto was able to make his way to confront Jean, but thanks to Vuk's guidance, Jean was able to overpower him. However, Xavier uses his mind-reading abilities to let Jean read his thoughts about why he repressed her memories, which drove her into asking Vuk in taking away the powers. Vuk eagerly does so, but not before she tells Jean that doing so will also deprive Jean of her life, as Vuk intends to use the Phoenix power to destroy all life on Earth so that she can create a new haven for the D'Bari race there. Fortunately, Xavier and Scott manage to stop Vuk from draining most the Phoenix power, but several soldiers (sent by the U.S. government) arrive to arrest both the X-Men and the Brotherhood (including Xavier, Magneto and Jean). Final Battle and Death With all the captive mutants boarding on a train to a mutant containment facility, Vuk lead Jones and their soldiers to attack the train, killing many of the human soldiers. This forced the surviving soldiers to release the mutants and let them battle against the D-Bari soldiers. During the battle, Jones attempts to attack Magneto, but Storm manages to contain Jones and several other D-Bari soldiers inside an empty box car. Magneto then used his powers to crush the boxcar from inside, killing Jones and the D'Bari soldiers. Vuk would later suffer the same fate after being disintegrated by Jean in outer space. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Right-Hand Category:Military Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Brutes Category:Movie Villains Category:Murderer Category:Conspirators Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Fighters Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Thugs Category:Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Supremacists Category:Genocidal Category:Sadists Category:Spy Category:Opportunists Category:Supervillains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Humanoid Category:Marvel Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Obsessed Category:Misanthropes Category:Oppressors Category:Martial Artists Category:Psychopath Category:Stalkers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Strategic Category:Deceased